Transportation Fun with Barney! VHS 1996 (Version 2)
FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Previews * Barney's Once Upon a Time Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "Going Places!" Songs * My Aunt Came Back * The Airplane Song * Sally the Camel * The Wheels on the Bus * The Happy Wanderer * Down by the Station * Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck * Sailing Medley * I Love You Segments * Barney Says Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy O'Rourke Parker, Dennis DeShazer * Senior Producer: Jim Rowley * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Production Supervisor: Jeff Gittle * Lyricist/Composer: Phil Parker * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Cast: ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Baby Bop's Body Costume - Jenny Dempsey ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner ** Kathy - Lauren King ** Min - Pia Manalo ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Tina - Jessica Zucha ** Puppeteer - Ray Henry * Sets, Props and Original Puppets by Leapfrog Productions * Curriculum Consultants: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Original Barney and Baby Bop Costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates * Production Assistance: Furniture and Furnishing from Childcraft Educational Corporation * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney and Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" • Lyrics by Lee Bernstein (BMI) * For Connecticut Public Television Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Produced by The Lyons Group/DLM, Inc. and Connecticut Public Television * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney and Friends • Going Places! * Copyright 1992 • The Lyons Group/DLM, Inc. Funding Credits * Kimberly-Clark * Chuck E. Cheese's * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You Closing Logos * PBS Closing Previews * Barney's Fun and Games * Barney's Talent Show Category:Barney Home Video Category:1996 Category:VHS